April 21, 2017/Chat log
5:31 Williamm258 not it Welcome to TAWW chat 5:44 Dragonian King hi will 5:46 Williamm258 hey bro I was thinking about making a show called me and my weird popcorn addiction I would have to kids named corn and kernel and I would have have 100 bags of popcorn in my house and thats the only thing I eat It would a reality show I know you would watch it! 5:53 Dragonian King but is it possible to survive on only popcor popcorn* 5:54 Williamm258 well it's a reality show so nothings real on it 5:54 Dragonian King naturally :P 5:56 Williamm258 We can make one about you called me and my weird onion addiction 5:56 Dragonian King no lily is the one addicted to onion she just doesn't want to admit it 5:58 Williamm258 well you do talk about him a lot 5:58 Dragonian King that's because i'm trying to get lily to admit it what about a show about lily and onion dating 5:59 Williamm258 oh okay 5:59 Dragonian King i would watch that you two could have crossovers 5:59 Williamm258 Yeah we could! Oh did you see the new SU "Are You My Dad?" Promo 6:01 Dragonian King no 6:01 Williamm258 you want to see it? 6:01 Dragonian King yeah 6:01 Williamm258 https://youtu.be/m4ffnQ7QVEk 6:03 Dragonian King ty ok this looks good 6:04 Williamm258 yeah it does! I think SU might end soon bc they were saying that there was only going to be 5 seasons But who knows anymore 6:06 Dragonian King yeah if it is the end i hope they don't spend too much time on the beach city people 6:07 Williamm258 yeah but if they all disappear then they can't and I heard that Jasper might come back 6:09 Dragonian King if there's one thing i want to see it's steven learning to heal corruption 6:09 Williamm258 Well maybe he will heal Jasper first hopefully How did you like the videos I sent you a couple days ago? 6:14 Dragonian King i'd rather see him heal centipeetle honestly also idk if i saw them since i've been multitasking a lot and i'm bad at multitasking 6:16 Williamm258 yeah but its probably going to be Jasper or centipeetle and ok 6:17 Dragonian King well it wouldn't surprise me if they did both 6:19 Williamm258 yeah your right What do you think about nightcore? 6:34 Dragonian King idk Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 has entered chat. 6:41 Williamm258 back The reason I asked is that me and a friend started up a nightcore and lyric video channel and I was wondering if you would like to check it out 6:49 Dragonian King wb sure 6:53 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVHzrksHZfDAXUbLP8T4xcw tell me what you think of it I got done the next chapter of my book if you would like to read it 8:43 Dragonian King oh cool i'll go check it out now 8:51 Williamm258 Okay :D 8:52 Dragonian King ooo it's getting dark that was cool i like it when villains fight other villains 9:01 Williamm258 Glad you liked it! I'm almost done the book at least tonight we actually talked about something :D 9:07 Dragonian King yeah :P 9:11 Williamm258 How does a 7 minute AMV sound? I'll ask you again tomorrow bye bro! Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:April 2017